Of Codex's & Conquerors
by Davian J Wolfe
Summary: "War never changes. Only the instruments of war and the people who play in it."
1. Prologue

AN: So, I was listening to Rocket man by Elton John and in my head there were flashes of leaping and flying through the air only to crash back to earth. I then sat for a while and pondered how best to write those feelings when it suddenly clicked, Assassin's creed. But being a mainly HP fanfics writer I couldn't just do another Ezio/OC now could I? So, you get this. A one shot of Harry Potter the assassin, with a small twist. Warning: WILL contain blood, gore and slight swearing. May also contain Plot. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Assassin's Creed is property of Ubisoft and its affiliates. Harry Potter is J.K Rowling's work. I'm just borrowing ideas and people to play with for myself.

Thanks be to my AWESOME BETA Windscurve (Using internet name as i'm sure she'd skin me for actually putting her name in here) and I hope you enjoy it

**Of Codices and Conquerors**

_I closed my eyes in mock rest, leaning my back against the wall of the building I was seated in front of. The bench gave me ample distance so I could see and hear conversations without being discovered as an eavesdropper. Two men stopped about five metres away from me, speaking in whispered tones. My hearing tuned out all those around me like background noise and I heard the most disquieting, yet best news in three months. _

"… _Plans to kill the minister three days from now"_

"_Three days? But I don't have nearly enough time to gather my finances to make a coup by then!"_

"_You have three days; the Maestro will not take kindly to failure again. Not with that blasted assassin skulking around, making us look like bungling fools."_

_I smirked. Lucius must really hate that I killed all his 'reliable' lieutenants. A sigh comes from the second man's lips and I tune back in._

"_Yes, of course, three days. I'll think of something."_

"_You better, or we'll both get the chop. And not from the assassin either. Capiche?"_

"_Si, Mentore."_

"_Now, if anything goes wrong I'll be with the Maestro for three days finishing up details, so you'll have to contact me through the other ways."_

"_Of course, nothing shall go wrong on this end. I'll make sure of it"_

"_That's what I'm afraid of." The Mentor's voice was heavily laced with sarcasm._

_I had heard all I needed to hear. I rose from the bench and stretched slightly. I saw the two men had split up, and gone off in different directions, and I sped up slightly. Lithely, I jumped up onto the window of a building and scampered up the face of the wall. Once on top, I checked my hidden blade to make sure it was secure, (couldn't have it coming loose in a fight, it would be tragic) and looked over the cityscape. I spotted one of my recruits and signalled the hit on the second man, the one who was making the coup. I stood and watched as my recruit jumped into a bale of leaves and waited. When the target strayed past he grabbed him and with a quick blade to the throat it was done. My recruit (Georgia was it?) ran into the crowd and disappeared. I nodded with satisfaction and started running along the rooftops, tailing my man and leaving nothing but a whisper behind myself. This was what I loved doing, tracking someone without the target ever realising that I could jump down at any moment and end his life like he was an animal ._

_The night found me perched on the wall of the old, abandoned mansion outside York. I had tailed the Mentor there and promptly executed him, his lifeblood flowing into the ground. Reuse, recycle as I always say. Blood is very good for soil, rich in nutrients, you know. A guard on patrol walked by, his weapons holstered and looking far too relaxed. I pounced and stabbed him in the gut._

"_You know," I said with sarcasm and disdain, "your unreadiness is going to get someone killed"_

_He gurgled and died. What riveting conversation that man made for. I hid his body in the shadows and carried on. I came upon the wall. I could hear loud shouting and I quickly scaled the wall, avoiding the lights where I could and where I couldn't I used my dagger to cut the power I made it to the window and I listened in._

"_You can't be serious, Jessop!" Ah, so that was the "Mentor's" name._

"_I am Maestro, he is dead. The assassini must have got to him" _

"_Goddamnit Jessop that was our final plan! What am I going to tell our master now? 'Sorry, master I couldn't do it because my subordinates are completely incompetent at keeping themselves alive?' I can hardly see that going over well." _

"_I'm sorry Maestro, please forgive me." I can just imagine him cringing. This is fun. But I may want to break it up before Lucius kills the poor man. I am in need of his services to me as information._

_I jumped through the open window with grace, and landed on the floor, hardwood, very durable. I looked up and saw the shock on their faces._

"_Hey Lucy, long time no see" I say as I smile my lopsided smirk-smile._

"_You! DIE!" _

_How original._

_He pulled his sword and I drew mine. Jessop was still frozen in fear at seeing what he believed to be death incarnate at the window. Lucius swept him aside and carried on. He slashed at my chest but I parried. The room filled with the noise of steel meeting steel and the whistle of keen blades through air for five minutes. It was occasionally broken up by the sound of feet on walls as I used my acrobatics to confuse Lucius. As I leant back to dodge a rather vicious jab that would have wreaked havoc with my clean clothes and respiratory systems, I noticed that Jessop had regained his senses and was slowly edging his way to the door. Fool, should have run instead. Time seemed to slow down as I flourished my sword and used it to knock Lucius' sword out of his hand. I pulled out one of my throwing knives and throw it at Jessop's foot, nailing him to the floor. I whirled around and used the momentum to break Lucius' nose with my right booted foot. Time sped up again and I walked over to Lucius, kicked his sword away and opened my hand to reveal my hidden blade, well blades. I was pissed off so I extended both of them. I looked into his eyes and spat at him,_

"_Prideful fucking idiot. We could have been brothers but you turned your back on me and became a lieutenant for the great evil. Why, Lucius why?"_

_He turned to me and regarded me with those icy silver eyes of his. "You arrogant prick, you expect me to join your little club? I have so much more to myself now. I am too powerful for you."_

"_Then you must die. I'm sorry Lucius. I really am."_

_My blades come down and pepper his body with holes. I close his eyes with my two fingers and speak three final words to him._

"_Requiescat in pace."_

The war hasn't changed much in 400 years. Guns may have taken over from swords and cannons from arrows, but the secret world, the world of the assassin's have not changed at all. Knives and blades are still the mode of killing for both Templars and Assassins. Both have changed their clothes to be with the times but it's mainly the same way of dress. The cross that used to adorn every templar's chest is now an Abstergo Corporation emblem or a cross on the neck. The assassin's have gone from the hooded flowing robes to white jumpers with hoods and white jeans with a red fabric belt. Well, _almost_ ever assassin and templar have changed. Those in the wizarding world have seen no need to change from renaissance times clothing of their separate factions as robes are 'timeless'.

Yes, I said the wizarding world. My name is Harry Potter and I... I am an assassin.

I bet you're wondering how the wizarding world's saviour becomes an assassin. Well, it's a long tale. Full of death, blood, loss, remembrance and finding of ancestor's things. So, sit down comfortably and I'll begin...


	2. You've GOTTA be kidding me!

**A/N: **Hey guys. Thanks for taking the time out for reading and favoriting and/or reviewing this story. It means a lot to me. Yes, Ezio IS going to be an actual character in this story. That's all I'm sayin'. Also, CLICHE'S AHOY!

Enjoy,

Deejay.

No beta on this one, so just point any inconsistencies my way and i'll edit it.

Disclaimer: Yeah, only the elusive plot monster is mine the rest is Ubisoft and J.K Rowling's creations.

**Of Codices & Conquerors**

**Chapter 1: You've gotta be kiddin' me...**

"Fuck off. You're lying to me"

"I assure you Harry I'm not. You need to go with these people and train. I also do not approve of that language and tone."

"Oh stuff it old coot or i'll shove your head so far up your ass you'll be seeing your colon"

"Mr. Potter, speak like that to the headmaster again and I shall be forced to suspend or put you in detention for three weeks with Professor Snape"

I sit back in my chair. Yes, this _WAS_ a load of shit. My head smacks the back of the wing backed chair and I open my eyes. I tried to remember what bought this stupid turn of events through, everything was normal until I walked in this door. Well, at least as normal as it can be for everyone's favourite Dark lord punching bag Harry James Potter. You know, I keep expecting a trumpet fanfare everytime someone says my full name. Hah should probably get onto Fred and George about that.

"So what do you say Harry come with us to learn to be all you can be?" The young blond man smirks at his own private joke. Great, yet _another_ superego I have to deal with. Luckily, before I respond with a witty comeback, no seriously I have those, the black haired woman, Becca I think she was called, smacked him upside the head.

"Quiet Shaun, it's taken us a while to find the main line again and I don't want to have to wait another 30 years to find it again"

I chime in again,

"Ok, see now I have ABSOULTELY NO IDEA what you're on about. The main line? What is that? And where do I fit into it?"

She turns to her lithe honey blond haired colleague, "Luce, care to enlighten him? I get hazy around 1345."

'Shaun' snorts and 'Lucy' glowers at him. He shuts up pretty quickly.

"Alright here's how it pans out. As we've already said we are the Assassin's Guild. We are tasked to fight the growing problem of the Templars, or as they are known now, Abstergo Inc. Now, you are the descendant of the main line of Assassins. The first ones if you like. Both of your ancestors have led the guild at one point, innovating and making the world a better place even if one was intent on revenge for the first twenty years of his life, honestly I could have strangled that sucker if I coulda just reache-"A cough from 'Becca' brings her back, "As I was saying, we are going to train you to be an assassin so one day you can lead the guild."

There's silence in the room. I blink. I blink twice in rapid succession. Next thing I'm being supported by the chair as I bang my surprisingly comfortable leather boots on the floor and laughing my ass off.

I finally get myself under control; wipe the tears from my eyes with my fingers and a tissue the old man hands me.

"You ARE kidding right? I mean, no one would EVER want ME to lead a quidditch team. Much less a guild of trained killers. I think you need to find yourself a new man"

She looks slightly irritated and bemused by my reaction. Apparently, people find some other part of her speech laughable. Probably was the part about a corporation actually being a secret order which goes back to the crusades. However, her irritation carries and overrides her bemusement. She steps up menacingly and flicks her wrist, a blade comes out and she sticks it under my neck,

"Now, I see we have your attention. You are going to come with us because if you don't. You WILL die. That 'dark lord' Moldymort will kill you because you will be unprepared. We train you to see things which aren't there. We will train you to pick up a whisper, appear from a blade of grass if you have the power and desire to. We can train you to become a trained killer and a best friend of the eagles. Now. What. Is. YOUR. DECISION?"

I push down the blade and think seriously about the offer. It is a tempting offer. To finally be free of the burden of Voldemort was not a thing to be taken lightly. Then again she wouldn't have made the offer if she thought she couldn't deliver on it. I stand up, my hand stretching out to her and a smile graces my face.

"I think we started out on the wrong foot. Hello, my name is Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She stretches out to take my hand in hers. A jolt goes through my spine as she looks at my through her fringe, those Electric blue eyes dancing with amusement and, is that lust i see, as she sees me tense slightly. Our eyes stay locked. Blue on green for what seems like eons yet was still too short when she finally spoke, her ruby lips moving sensually.

"I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you too"

"What no Last name?" I joke as our hands part and we step back.

"Only after you buy me dinner Mr Potter" She retorts.

"Hi, my name's Shaun and i'll be your friendly historian for this trip you'll be taking very shortly" This was the blond man speaking; he held out his hand and shook mine firmly.

"A historian, eh? What do you specialise in?" See Hermione, I do listen to you sometimes.

"Renaissance Italy. Specifically, 1473 through to 1503" He smiled viciously as if remembering something exceptionally funny and gruesome for his enemies.

Becca walked over to me and shook my hand too. Nice firm grip on that one. "Hi, I'm Rebecca but you can call me Becca, everyone does. I'm your wonderful technician and person who will make the next, oooh I don't know, 50 – 60 years of your life possible. But you know, not to blow my own trumpet or anything." She smiled mischievously and her eyes danced the same way Lucy's did. I smiled back and grabbed her around the shoulders spun her round and thrust my hand out dramatically,

"Why that's brilliant" I exclaim, "The two of us together are an unstoppable team, all will tremble before our awesome might!"

She giggled and I snorted. We both looked at each other and after a beat cracked up and rolled on the floor.

Shaun looked down at us. "Oh dear not another one" he groaned as Lucy consolingly patted his shoulder.

Becca and I picked ourselves up off the ground and we exited the office, not forgetting to flip the coot and the bitch a good middle finger on the way. They fumed. The door slammed and I walked off to my new start.

* * *

We walked to the van and Becca opened up the back of it. I gasped, inside was a mess of wirings and maps and historical persons but in the middle of it all was a chair with a computer attached to it.

Becca followed my glance. She clapped and latched onto my arm.

"Don't you just love her? I call her Baby. She's an animus. It's what we use to train Assassins who need to be in the field almost straight away. It uses something called the bleeding effect. Basically, everything your ancestors learn. You will too. It awakens part of your DNA. So why don't we sit down and you can jack in and we can see what's what?"

I sit down and she turns everything on. Hold on...

"Baby doesn't run off electricity does it?" I asked

She taps a few times on the keys and pushes the enter button.

"Yeah, of course it does. We aren't special and have magic to help us"

The last thing I remember is a warm feeling in my skin and a glow around my body and a vague "oh shit" then my world goes dark.

(A/N: I could be mean and give you a pseudo cliffy. But I'm not so i'll finish it.)

I wake up on the floor of an office in a mansion. It looks old, or new. As I ponder this a man approaches me. I turn around and ask the first thing that comes into my head.

"Excuse me, what century is this?"

The man replies, "The 15th Century _signore_. 1468 to be precise. Who are you? And why are you in the sanctum of an assassin uninvited?"

"My name is Harry Potter. Wait, you are Giovanni Auditore? Praise god I found you. As I said I am Harry Potter and I am an assassin just like you. I have not been marked as I have just joined. I need to finish my training and get back to my time though I'm not sure why I am here though"

A voice butts its way through my thought which I recognise as Becca's.

"Oh, thank the lord I found you. Ok, this man is your great great yadda yadda grandfather. He'll help you, but not for long."

Giovanni is looking at me with a calculating gleam in his eye. "How strange, a boy who knows of the order. But you are a brother, or should I say, a son. I shall adopt you so as not to arouse suspicion and get both clothing and armour to befit one of your standing. You are an Auditore now. And as such must look your best. Now, sit and tell me your entire story. I shall pour us some wine and we shall relax. Rarely, do I get to do so nowadays"

So we sat and we talked late into the night and through to the early morning. By then, I had found my father and mentor. I felt at home.

* * *

A/N: yeah, I know it's all a bit predictable and moving fast but I had to so I could get with the meeting with Ezio and subsequent affairs sorted. This will be going AU from here. Those who know the Assassin's Creed 2 storyline it will not change much. Some things will change as their will be two assassins not one but not a lot of deviation. Those in the HP Fandom do not despair. All your favourites will come back and die in do their part. Just hang fire. Reviews are welcome and flames will be used to make the steaks I eat extra tasty. Thanks, love Deejay.


	3. Time Skips & Back Flips

A/N: *fanfare* HELLO my pretty pineapple readers. Yes, I'm back and as I'm writing this I have a wonderful thing called the chapter buffer up. Granted, it is actually this chapter that is the buffer but I shan't let that turn me from my course. No sir, hopefully I can stay one chapter ahead but as it is my final year in mandatory education in Australia I have another story to do for my oh-so-wonderful Extension teacher and probably won't be all that many chapters being put up and as often as I liked. I apologise in advance for that so if I've not updated in more than 3 months just flick a PM at me and i'll see what I can do. That said, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: I think a third time should get this through to the lovely lawyer people if they try to kick my door in. The big blob in the corner that is a plot is mine. The scared huddled characters in the opposite corner are J.K Rowling's and Ubisoft'. I'll clean them thoroughly after I've used them... no siriously... (Evil grin)

**#Period of time#** - Time skips

**%flashback%** - Flashback, duh.

**Of Codices and Conquerors**

**Chapter 3: Time Skips & Back Flips**

**#2 years later#**

I look down at the bridge where Ezio and his friends are stood from my vantage point from the roof to the right of him and for the life of me I can't pick out a word of what he is saying. I try to lip read but his frantic movements and constant mumbling of words (not for lack of trying though. Giovanni has tried to make him stop) but I can just make out snippets something about duty, honour and insults done to a family above reproach. I smile slightly from under my hood, a slightly frightening sight after one training day with Giovanni had bought me a gash upon my face. The scar itself went from the top of my left eye down to the bottom of my lip. I still remember Giovanni's face when he saw what he'd done.

**%Flashback%**

"Come on Apprentice FOCUS!"

"Sir, do we really have to fight here?"

"Really Harry, do you think the Templars will be as kind as to stop the fight just because you don't like the footing"

'He's got you there Harry.'

'Shut up Becca'

To be honest, stealing the last piece of pie at dinner was probably what got us up here. Sparring on top of Palazzo Auditore was one of my new master's more... sadistic training techniques. I'm sure Maria knew what we were doing but that woman could hide a watch from a niffler from all I could get from her.

Suddenly, Giovanni lunged, his sword whipping out and it was only the reflex of blocking that had been drilled into me only hours previously that stopped him from taking my scalp off. Unfortunately however it hadn't stopped the sword entirely. The tip of the blade had cut a large gouge down through my eye blinding it and leaving the left side of my face completely devoid of feeling and/or movement. Giovanni had sheathed his sword and stepped closer to me, obviously assessing the wound.

"Can you get down from here safely?" His inquiring gaze was matched with my good eye telling him that I was perfectly fine thank you very much and didn't need his help. Suddenly, I smiled and dropped off the edge to his yell of consternation. I landed on a hay pile outside of the palazzo. I looked up and waved to him, smiled cheekily with the good side of my face and walked to my room to pass out and sleep for a bit.

**%End Flashback%**

I silently chuckled at Giovanni's face when he saw that my cut had healed overnight and my magic had fixed my eyes, obviously it had noticed after it had regenerated the eye that they were off. Giovanni had been glad, "one less liability in a fight not having those ocular enhancers" he had said (A/N: yes, I know they are usually glasses but I figured that the word would not be in use for a while yet. So, I used my vocabulary. So Nyeh!) I just rolled my eyes and went back to training.

Shouts and jeering laughter got my attention and I looked down at Ezio. Ten to 15 people were already circling around him with more waiting for their turn. I briefly contemplated going down to help him but as I watched him smash another man about 3 inches and 60 pounds heavier than him into his knee I re-evaluated my opinion and resolved to tell Giovanni that his son WAS ready for training. Lord that man could be very VERY stubborn when he got something into his head.

'Oh-so-very much like you eh Harry?'

I damn near fell off when I heard Becca's voice luckily I caught myself on the edge and pulled myself back up.

'Damnit Bec, don't do that. You know where I am and you have even fixed the bug with the whole system so you can see I'm watching over the poor boy. Common courtesy dictates you announce yourself!'

She was vaguely amused by this. Bitch.

Thankfully, Federico came to the rescue. He said a few words to him and they finished off the two remainder enemies by standing back to back then stepping separate ways letting them crash into each other. (A/N: Look, I never said that the henchmen were in anyway smart. You just assumed this) I sighed theatrically for the decline of good back up before following them down the streets, always behind them yet close enough to see them. Apparently the youngest Auditore _idiota _had cut his lip during the fight from a rock thrown. I rolled my eyes in sync with the doctor and watched them race to the top of a church. I smiled gently, and followed. Two men in their youth hadn't even killed anyone yet. So innocent. I looked down on my hands and for a second saw all the blood that had been spilt there for a second. My hidden blade, courtesy of my good friend Leonardo whom I had introduced to Maria for commissions and paintings, was soaked and the bracer spattered with my targets' blood. I shook myself out of my daze just in time to hear Ezio and Rick finish with their talk.

"It is a good life we lead brother" Ezio said staring over Firenze, "may it never change"

Rick just quirked a small smile and added "and may it never change us"

They stood for a moment staring into the moon and thinking. I silently moved away to report to Giovanni about what the boys had been up to and my feelings on either of them for assassin's. I rolled my eyes as I saw Ezio go into his girlfriend's room, oh yes DEFINATLY telling _Il Mentore_ about this.

* * *

I smirked into my hand as 'Vanni(1) paced around the room, agitated over my report.

"So you telling me my son beat up 20 or more men with only minimal help from his brother and no help from you"

"Yes 'Vanni it's-" He didn't hear me.

"And then proceeded to climb and run up a church building and perform a perfect leap of faith into a pile of hay. And remain unscathed" He paused and looked at me oddly, "I think I may have been rash in disallowing my son from training" He saw me roll my eyes in exasperation "Yes, yes I know you have always thought that. But now I see, I shall tell him when he returns about his heritage. But, before we fall into Morpheus' delicate grasp we have something to do as well." His voice took on the authority of a Grand master of the assassin's order, "Meet me at the top of the duomo in town. All shall be revealed then." I bowed from the waist hand over heart and turned to leave he called out to me, "Oh, and it is the white and red regalia I will be wanting you in"

I waved my assent and quickly jumped out the window and rolled on the cobbled street. I shimmied my way up onto a roof and took off. My feet barely leaving scuff mark or sound of my passing, and I noted in passing that there were more guards than usual on the rooftops.

'Odd' I thought to myself, 'the gonfaloniere is sympathetic to the Order. Why would he post guards where we run?'

'IF I may interject here?' Shaun's voice penetrated the still night as I climbed into my apartment's window, situated above Nikolaus' Armoury and sword shop.

'Yes Shaun. What history do you have to share with me now?' I replied, waving my hand and using a switching spell to change from my mission clothes of dull green and grey with a red belt sash for the traditional red and white arrangement of the order.

'Well, about the guards. It seems that about this time Firenze started cracking down on unlawful killings, those not done by the leaders I am guessing, and my theory is that the gonfaloniere may have switched sides and taken a more **cross** direction towards casual murder. If you get my meaning'

I indeed did get Shaun's subtle warning. I began to furiously think over the consequences and where I needed to be. My standing orders were to be training when not looking out for Ezio... EZIO! That was the key, Ezio is the central figure in all of this and must have some dealings with the gonfaloniere before he leaves home for reasons he couldn't quite find out from the untidy scrawl in Shan's wall and journal of work.

As I pondered this I had run from the apartment to the Duomo with time to spare. So, I did what anyone would do in that situation. I sat down, legs dangling over the edge and cleaned my blades, inspecting them for cracks, flaws, dullness and any other issues. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. One set was instantly recognisable. They were 'Vanni's, one set was defiantly female and the rest men of varying sizes from 100-230 pounds. I tensed and went about cleaning my hidden blade, feet perched in a foothold to push myself up if I needed it. I heard the rustle of a sword being drawn from its sheath and I leapt, high over the sword arching my back as I did it and releasing my blade just behind his neck, my fingers facing towards the front of his head, missing him completely but nicking his skin, my hand firmly placed on his head pushed back and I completed the movement bringing my feet down my left hand with the blade up and a dagger in my right hand.

The man looked vaguely surprised, following my blade to the back of his neck, for a second before looking down at his hand which was stained with the blood of his neck. He began laughing all of a sudden, hands clutching his belly as he tried to regain control of himself. He finally choked out as he was winding down,

"Ah, _bene, molto bene(_2)_,_ I see my brother has taught you well. The nick was a warning shot, yes? I shall not underestimate you again _bambino del lampo_3. Now, we are here to induct another into the order fully. He shall take his oaths as we all have. Now, my brother has said the burn would not take as you have a highly magical healing power. Thus, you shall take your oath and then decide on how to express your fealty to the order."

I nodded my head and at his signal bowed from the waist and began to recite the oath,

"I, Harry James Potter, hereby swear my fealty to both the Assassin's order and creed. I vow never to break the (3) tenets that are the cornerstone of our order. Firstly, stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Second, Hide in plain sight, be one with the crowd. Thirdly, never compromise the brotherhood. These three tenets I swear my fealty to with the offering of my body"

With this I grabbed a small knife and cut the assassins symbol into my palm and filled the mark with magic. An eagle's cry was heard throughout the city as my magic mingled with my blood. The blood faded and the skin scarred my second scar as I wanted both to remember failures and the price it costs. An eye and a palm for the brotherhood I serve. The booming man stepped forward put his hand over his heart and gave a neck bow, a sign of respect for a subordinate or equal.

"Laa shay'a waqui'n moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine.(4) Welcome, Grand assassin5 Potter, to the ranks of the brotherhood. Now, as one final test you must dive off of the Duomo into the bale of hay"

I grinned at the man,

"Which would you like me to jump into? There's more fun in the hay by the floor" All faces looked shocked except 'Vanni who was covering his face with both his hands and muttering about "idiot boys and their foolish stunts". I just grinned even wider. The big man just looked down at the hay.

"If you can make that then i'll gladly let you join. Hell, I'd follow you into battle just because of your balls and the ability to follow through"

I turned to him, quirked a lip, stepped back, winked at them all and launched myself over the man and into the night air. For a second I hung there, suspended by equal forces and looked upon the beauty of Firenze, then I felt the gravity overtaking and I shot down. I twisted, flipped and landed on my back in the bale of hay.

The other assassin's who'd gone into the other bale were looking with shock and awe upon me. One by one they each stepped forward pledging their help in any endeavours I needed help in that they could lend a hand with. Then hand over heart, they murmured their goodbyes before standing straight. I bowed too saying,

"Safety and peace to you too, brothers and sisters. May we never let the Templars beat us"

Soon, all that was left was me and Giovanni who looked upon me with exasperation, pride and irritation. I made for an odd look. I commented on that. He just laughed and told me to go home and that he'll see him tomorrow at the palazzo. I walked home; switching spelled into pyjamas and fell straight to sleep in my bed.

'Being an assassin is hard and tiring; I thought to myself as I drifted off into the land of slumber, dreams filled with happy faces and proud smiles.

_Fin... For now_

A/N: Well, there we go then. One brand spanking new chapter for your viewing pleasure. Word count at end of chapter was: 2,718 words. The largest chapter yet, i think. I had a bit of trouble part way through and had to leave this for a bit, but I got it in the end. Big thanks, to the eternal reviewers I'm getting. Miss belladonna especially. Leaving a review after each chapter and making me think into the motivations of my characters more and pairings and timelines. So thank you very much to you. To all those who are reading and not reviewing... WHY NOT? HUH!

Seriously though, love all you guys and a new review or story alert or story favoriting makes me all tingly and happy inside so please keep doing it.

So, until next time dear readers,

Davian J Wolfe

1 That's Vah-nee. Not van-i.

2 Good, Very good, (Or as near as Damnit I'm not Italian nor do I know the language so I'm AC2'ing it till I know more)

3 Lightning child in Italian.

4 Nothing is true, everything is permitted

5 In order going from bottom to top: Novice, Apprentice, Assassin, Grand Assassin, Master Assassin, Grand Master Assassin, and finally, Il Mentore.


End file.
